


Dealing with Devils

by Abby_Ebon



Category: House M.D., Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House needs to get rid of Tritter- so he calls on an old favor. Lex is only too happy to do so- for a price. Smallville and House, M.D. crossover. Slightly Slashy, what with hints of blushes, and male/male crushes –snickers-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling in a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for "Dealing with Devils": I do not own "Smallville" or "House, M. D.".
> 
> Any rumors otherwise are subject to Greg House's biting humor. Wave a cane at your own risk.

House sat on his couch, hunched over his cane, and his eyes shut tight against the sight of the phone that sat on the table, right in _front_ of him. Tempting as a devil.

The room was dark, silent, and while normally a silent refuge- it now felt empty, even to House.

He didn't really care- he _needed_ the quite, he was hurting- a pain that wasn't just a dull ache. It was an avalanche hurtling down and drowning him in it, buried so deep there was no up or down- just the heavy pressure of pain.

Of course, he didn't show it, in any way his co-workers would recognize. Rather then mop about and whine about it, he was sarcastic and biting. He needed the cases, not to challenge him, but to distract him from the pain.

Everything he did tied back to the pain.

That was it in a nut shell. No one understood what _kind_ of pain it was either, but then, why should they when they'd never felt anything like it?

He shuddered, as like a wave it stuck, shaking him about like a tug boat in the stormy sea. House had more self control then anyone, and he knew it, but this constantly increasing of pain was sheer torture.

He was lashing out, barely controlling himself when the pain increased, and someone said something that seemed idiotic. It was past the point where he could solely concentrate on one thing and forget the pain.

He was useless like this.

But, he kept going to the hospital to distract himself, if only a little. House knew he was hurting people that considered themselves his friends. Despite how sarcastic he was, that wasn't something he wanted to do to them.

He was left to one choice.

House was finished ignoring Tritter and his bullying. House knew of one way to get rid of a bully- throw a scarier bully at them.

Though, in this case, House knew he was doing the equivalent of throwing a rocket at a small fire- but it would get rid of Tritter, let his 'friends' keep their jobs, and get him back his pills.

It might backfire- they both might join up and turn on him. But at least, if they did that, he'd be the only one to go down. He'd probably get to keep his pills, and keep working out medical puzzles, if only in secret- and doing so privately on an expensive pay check.

After all, if Tritter thought that all those _years_ of being a brilliant doctor, and saving hundreds of people didn't have its advantages, he didn't know who he was messing with.

House heaved in a deep breath, and shakily let it out, reaching for the phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart- only before now he'd only dialed it in his nightmares.

"This is Dr. Gregory House; I'd like to speak with Lex Luther. He'd be interested to know it's to call in a favor. Yes, I'll hold."

The secretary put him on hold- with Christmas music that didn't even get through the first lyrics, before Lex picked up.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Clark looked curiously over at Lex as he took the call. It wasn't like Lex to take a call when he could hold it off till Clark was gone. So, Clark let Lex have his illusion of privacy- but he knew neither of them would forget the others presence.

"Doctor House, Lex Luther speaking- how can I help you?" Clark frowned; something about Lex's tone had changed. He wondered if this 'doctor' was threatening Lex. Clark concentrated- focusing his hearing on the phone.

"I'd like you to get a bully of a cop out of my hospital- get my pills back- and make sure my friends keep their jobs. Can you do that for me- will we be even then?" Was House's pained reply; Clark chanced a glance at Lex. He looked worried- but, not as if it was the worst news of the day.

"Of course; are you alright?" Lex asked, sounding _concerned_. House let out a bitter laugh, and Clark didn't have to use his super hearing to hear it across the room.

"They took away my pills, Luther, how do you _think_ I am?" Clark had to suppress a winch at the sarcastic remark.

"Alright, I'll get right on it. I'll even make a personal appearance." Lex finished, not waiting to hear the doctors reply, as he turned to phone off. At Clark's curious look, Lex grinned.

"Turns out, I'm flying to New Jersey to see a old friend at Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, want to come?" Lex asked with a grin, Clark, pretending innocence of having listened to both sides of the conversation- shrugged.

"I have to ask-… " Lex threw him the cell phone with a small smirk. "Tell them it'll be a learning experience." Clark nodded, and dialing his parent's number- while Lex made arrangements.

His father was against it- but as it was his mother who had answered- and Lex _was_ waiting, she vetoed him.

Under the conditions that he'd be back before Monday - called three times a day- as it _was_ Friday evening.

Clark had a feeling they had 'adult' plans for the weekend, as their decision would satisfy his curiosity. and Lex was in the room- he didn't mention the doctor's call. He had a feeling his father would have forbid it if he had- and Clark _did_ want to go.

He hung up- and Lex looked at him expectantly, he nodded to show his parents had agreed to it, Lex grinned.

"Great, the 'copter will be here in a half a hour. I also made arrangements for two rooms in a hotel- if we have to stay overnight. Now, what were you going to tell me before the call came in?" Lex asked; Clark had been trying since meeting Lex to tell him just what he was- however subtly.

Clark swallowed, and decided to tell him about Lana, and how he felt. He could practically _feel_ Lex's urge to roll his eyes being suppressed- but like a real friend, he did _listen_ to Clark.

Clark had discovered something within the first five minutes of being in a helicopter. The _noise_ was hellish.

The very _feeling_ of being airborne in a machine that could plummet to the earth at any minute, with only an explosion in the middle of nowhere to tell where they'd gone down at, was terrifying.

He'd probably survive it, but Lex wouldn't, and that made him even _antsier_. Not to mention that the _stench_ of something akin to gasoline made him feel sick and strangely tipsy.

The bottom-line was that Clark Kent was _not_ having fun.

Lex was aware of this, but he was also preoccupied, reading about Tritter. Lex was determined to know everything about the man, every mistake, every blunder, and every rumor.

He couldn't do that with Clark twitching every five minutes. _You'd think now that we can go across country in half a day they'd make a cure to flight-sickness and nerves._ Lex thought in mild distaste.

He resolved to invest in it, if only to have a calm Clark next time (if there _was_ a 'next time') he went in a 'copter with Lex.

As it was, a calm Clark was preferable to the one who jumped at _every_ noise, and looked ready to bolt, if not for the safety harness.

Lex was half afraid Clark _would_ jump if the 'copter lurched too far. Lex switched his (and remotely) and Clarks microphones to 'private', which wouldn't let the pilot hear their conversation.

"Perhaps, it would have been better to have used the jet." Lex commented lightly in attempt to calm, or distract, Clark. Clark made a jerk of his head that could have meant yes, or no, just as easily.

"So how much does this weigh, _exactly_?" Clark asked, in a tone of voice one used when you didn't _really_ want to know the answer. Lex merely sighed; he just _knew_ he wasn't going to get any work done on this 'Tritter' character.

"It doesn't matter how much it weighs, Clark, just how much lift the blades can produce." The scientific explanation would boggle the mind of anyone off the street, and Lex didn't half understand it himself, but he knew that much.

Clark looked a little reassured, but not as much as Lex had hoped.

"So how far away is New Jersey from Smallville?" Clark asked, he might well have asked 'how long will I be trapped in here?' Lex had to hide a grin from Clark.

"I'd say about three hours." Lex said, the unspoken message being 'so get used to it'. Lex could just _hear_ Clark pout, even if Lex was pretending nonchalance, and not _looking_ directly at Clark.

"So what do you think would impress Lana?" Clark questioned him, Lex hummed; Clark had told him about the school dance, and that Clark wanted to go with Lana. At least that was what he had _said_ ; Lex felt that Clark had had his mind on something else, non-Lana related.

"Honestly, Clark?" Lex looked up to find Clark looking at him intently.

"Just ask her to go to the dance, sometimes it's just a matter of when, where, and how you ask her." Lex answered dryly, Clark slumped in his seat, disappointed.

 _At least he isn't thinking of the flight_ , Lex reassured himself.


	2. The Memory of House

Lex honestly _liked_ Clark, and while the younger boy could be annoying at times, what with his teenage issues (like Lana), he was also the most _interesting_ person in Smallville, and the _only_ person Lex trusted with his life, as Clark had saved it.

That made him, in a weird way (as Lex had never been anyone's mentor…that he knew of), Clark's mentor; and made Clark, in a not so weird way, Lex's best friend. Lex had never had a best friend, but figured that in his twenties it was about time to get one.

Lex didn't think Clark realized what Lex would do for him, that if Clark asked, Lex could ensure he got Lana, or got whatever he wanted.

Somehow, Lex doubted Clark would ever ask, or ever want Lex to do something like that. Clark was far too innocent in the ways of the world, it could get tedious with that part of him, but a part of Lex wanted to protect that in Clark.

"So… how do you know this doctor?" Clark asked softly, sensing Lex's mind was somewhere else.

"He saved my life; there was leftover radiation from the meteor that made me bald." Lex admitted, Clark looked surprised, and Lex smiled slightly at his friend as he thought back on his first meeting with Doctor Gregory House.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex had been in the white-walled room with no windows for weeks.

His Dad came and went irregularly; his only regular visitor was his Mother, and she cried when she saw him. Worse, was that while Lex knew _something_ was wrong, no one would tell him what it was, when he asked, they never met his eyes when they told him he'd be ' _fine'_.

Lex had been reduced to doing week-long homework to keep up with kids in school. Half of which, he found so easy he could do in a few days, and _comic_ books. Comic books because the hospital didn't, or wouldn't, provide anything else. Something his Dad didn't bother to challenge.

Neither would they let him use a TV, or any 'violent' videogames, aka, anything other then Pac-Man was apparently too violent by their strict standards.

Lex thought they were being stupid, because comic books (did they never look in them?) were more violent then most videogames, not that his opinion mattered.

 _Well it should_ , Lex thought, _what is the point of being a Luther if you can't do what you want?_ Lex picked at the fringe of the white blankets.

Except for a daily ten minute walk, he was holed up in here, as if the world should forget about him, or he should forget about the world. The nurses did jump to come to his room when he pressed the button that was now for 'emergency's only', Lex didn't bother to tell them that they had ceased to be amusing a week ago, and he only pressed it now to annoy them.

They had apparently never taken the time to learn how thin the walls were. Lex knew that next time his Lionel came they'd be fired, even if Lex didn't tell him, Dad had planted listening devices in his room.

"Hey Kid! Are you Lex Luther?" A tall, thin, man, with slightly curly brown hair, and blue eyes, asked after knocking sharply on the door. Lex looked up at him curiously, and nodded gravely.

"That's too bad, what everyone's keeping so hush-hush is your probably going to die. You've got maybe a few days left, now, your Dad hasn't told us anything- and forbidden us to speak to you, but we need to know more about you, alright? Now answer 'yes' or 'no' to any inquiries. I'm Doctor House, by the way." The man said in a hurried manner, walking over to stand beside Lex's bedside.

"Were you playing near any toxins?" He asked. Lex shook his head, uttering a soft 'no'.

"Any radiation, like say anything glowing near you or sudden lights, maybe?" House asked, Lex was about to shake his head again when he remembered the meteorite. Could that have been the source of the radiation? Lex shrugged.

"There was a meteorite in the corn field, that's when I lost my hair." Lex admitted, blushing when the doctor snorted softly in amusement, lips twitching in a half smile.

"Most of us have to age to do that, lucky you." House said dryly.

The door opened again, and Lex looked on eagerly, he didn't usually get this many visitors in one day. It was his Dad, and a whole horde of nurses and two doctors behind him.

"What is this man doing in my son's room?" Lionel hissed at a doctor. The man started to stutter something, and House interrupted.

"The kid's got some form of radiation poisoning. Not a cancer, or tumor, or previously unknown viruses, not even a brand-new nifty kind of disease. Sorry, Mr. Luther, give Lex here some shots for a few weeks, or months, he'll live." House said cockily, hands crossed over his chest.

"You've got some nerve!" The doctor Lionel had been addressing hissed angrily. Lionel however looked at House in a way Lex knew all too well.

Lionel wanted the man to work for him, but House had saved his son, putting Lionel in House's debt. That debt would have to be settled before Lionel would approach House for work. That's just how his Dad was.

"On the contrary, I believe a congratulations' is in order. Dr. House, you've saved me possibly millions of dollars, and something more important to me then any money could amount to, my son's life..." Lionel drawled softly, walking to stand next to House, who still hovered over Lex.

"Maybe, but there is nothing I can be done about his hair." House said with a wink at Lex, who was laughing softly, all he could think about was his relief that he was finally free of this place.

"If there is anything I can do for you, no matter the price, don't hesitate to ask." Lionel finished, handing House his card. House nodded, but he was staring at the doctor who had been running the show before. House grinned nastily at the doctor.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Luther; I've gotten _everything_ I want." House murmured softly, and after shaking Lionel's hand, he shoved past the doctors and nurses still clustered around the door.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex chuckled, and when Clark looked over at him in curiosity, Lex explained.

"House is, and always has been, brash, rude, antisocial, but… _brilliant_. Everyone knows that now. Back when I met him, no one wanted to give him the time of day. Then when he saved me… everything changed."

"That seems to happen a lot around you Lex." Clark said, Lex shrugged, and the pilot announced they were nearing New Jersey's Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Lex gave him orders to land in the privet field Lionel owned that was near-by.

His father had always made sure they owned something next to where House lived, or worked, in case House called upon him. It was a handy excuse, and Lionel had hoped that House would _chose_ to work for him, rather then be bribed to.

House was an enigma to Lionel, he was brilliant, but not ambitious, so long as everyone knew House was brilliant, House was content to work where he was.

Something Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital should be grateful for, but Lex had a feeling they weren't, and they were about to get a wake up call.

Lex smiled ruthlessly, and with Clark walking behind him. Lex had made sure Clark hadn't seen him smile like that, he knew it made Clark nervous… for some reason.

Lex Luther had entered the hospital where House worked, and where House was supposed to be. Lex hoped he was here; he didn't want to go looking for him at his home.

Moreover, it was more impressive to others if House was being supported by someone rich and powerful while he was there in person, particularly when the newspapers started arriving outside, after getting wind of his being here, because of a 'mysterious' leak in his security.

Clark was amused, and knew Lex was - even if he didn't show it. It took the nurse at the check-in desk _one-point-five_ _seconds_ , to recognize Lex Luther.

While, Clark watched she squinted at Lex, and then glanced at her newspaper – for the front covers _always_ seemed to find something 'interesting' about Lex or Lionel Luther- Clark had, for the most part, given up reading them.

She nearly gave herself whiplash looking back at Lex, and she flushed when she saw Clark watching- Lex was pretending to be (or he really was) bored and unimpressed.

Clark estimated it took security ten _more_ seconds to sit up and take notice of who was standing in the lobby.

So, Clark was impressed despite himself when an important looking woman, and a man with a cane (the way Lex took notice of him, Clark assumed he was House) came to greet them.

"Welcome to the Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, I'm Dr. Cuddy; how can I help you Mr. Luther?" Lex smiled charmingly at her, she seemed to soften.

"I'm here on…" Lex glanced at House, who had on his 'bland' face, it was clear to him he was barely hiding the pain. _He can hide it- even among his fellow doctors, who probably think they knew him better then me; so why am I the only one who sees?…_

"A bit of personal time, so I'd like to get to the point."

Cuddy nodded with a sympathetic expression; Lex thought it was a nice touch, considering she was probably bursting with questions – or demands, given the way House flinched.

"I see; if you both would follow me to my office?" Lex hated it when people 'forgot' Clark (even if Clark had told him it didn't matter to him); so Cuddy went up a notch in his opinion.


	3. The Meeting of Lex Luther and Tritter

In Cuddy's office, she waited till all three were seated, before she started asking questions.

"Firstly, Mr. Luther, may I ask why your personal business takes you _here_?" Lex just barely kept himself from grinning ear to ear.

"It's a matter concerning Dr. House and a _Detective Tritter_ …" Lex had purposely let a little of the venom he felt for the man slip out of his tone, so much so, House glanced at him, and wondered if his call had been the _only_ reason Lex had to 'dislike' Tritter.

Cuddy looked relieved, and Lex knew it was because she couldn't afford to deal with him.

"He is in the midst of interviewing my staff about Dr. House." Cuddy's tone of distaste was a clear signal about how she felt about _that_.

Lex glanced at Clark, both to make sure the bored-and-blank looking teen that was radiating 'ignore me', wasn't _just_ pretending to not listen, like Lex had learned he did; and to see how much more Clark would want to hear before Lex had to send him out (which he wouldn't- he had brought him here after all) or see Clark's disappointment in him.

Lex gave Cuddy an unexpected smile.

"I'd like to speak with him, where is he…interviewing?" Cuddy gave him an answering smile.

Clark was put in mind of two human-shaped predators reaching an unspoken understanding that they would get rid of an intruder first- then deal with each other, if necessary.

Clark shook the disturbing image off in time to see Lex look at him and reach a decision.

"I imagine this won't take long, Clark, but I'd like to speak to _him_ …alone." Clark knew all too well who 'he' was…

Cuddy, not wanting a teenager free to roam her hospital, quickly decided House was going to baby-sit.

"I understand Lex… I'll just… go downtown…" Clark murmured, slightly disappointed to not have anything planned; but unwilling to hinder Lex.

"No need, I'm sure House could keep an eye on him." Cuddy 'suggested' a slight smirk on her lips as she looked at House… who _twitched_ …but didn't argue it, knowing he needed Lex- and was skating on thin ice with Cuddy.

None the less, who Lex had brought was intriguing; a boy with pretty blue eyes and messy black hair, who had Lex wrapped around his little pinky - yet the boy seemed oblivious - it wasn't a medical mystery, yet House wanted to know why none-the-less.

As if to prove House was on to something, Lex glanced at Clark; who nodded, knowing without knowing that the choice wasn't really his- Lex decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing for Clark to be watched…in the least, he wouldn't 'accidentally' see anything that way.

"Alright?" Lex asked Clark, needing to know he wouldn't take offence to being babysat; Clark glanced at House- then Cuddy, and nodded, not really wanting to be alone in New Jersey.

"Alright." Clark agreed with a shrug. Lex nodded back, a little more firmly, and left in search of Detective Tritter.

Cuddy soon shooed a pouting House, and a not-quite sulking Clark, out of her office. A few minutes after Lex had left. House was at a loss at what to do with Clark; now-a-days he never spent any length of time with teenagers who weren't patients.

So, he might as well jump to what he wanted to know. Why'd Lex take this boy with him?

"So, are you Lex's son?" He started random, to keep Clark off balance; even as House guided the boy to the elevator. Big blue eyes blinked at him, and a typically teenage snort came from the boy's nose.

"He'd have had to have been nine, so no, and don't ask me if _Lionel_ is my father; I guarantee they are from _entirely_ differently worlds." The boy smirked, as if he found that amusing. Little did House know, there was good reason for Clark'a amusement – for he told the truth, literally.

"Then who are you?" House asked, tapping the button in the elevator to go to the floor he, and his ducklings, worked on.

"Clark Kent." House hummed, and nodded.

"Cool name, mine is Dr. Greg House, but don't tell Cuddy- I changed it to Gregory to sound more doctor-ish." House thought the boy's smile was cute- and decided to get rid of _that_ train of thought right away.

"So, Lex isn't your father- and given the two different world's thing, Lionel isn't either; so… _lovers_?" House hadn't thought it possible to change colors (slightly green, pale as ivory, and finally fuchsia-red) or expressions (ill at the thought, panicked or worried? –House wondered at that before setting it aside, and lastly was the embarrassment) so quickly.

Clark had settled on crimson, and House couldn't help but chuckle.

"Pardon?" Clark choked, probably hoping not to have heard House correctly. House couldn't _help_ but love crushing that slim hope…

"Are you, Clark Kent, Lex's lover?" House was amused when Clark sputtered, quickly shaking his head.

A whispered "No" echoed in the otherwise empty elevator.

House smirked, and wondered what would happen if he pushed the boy a bit further…

"Are you sure? He seems to _care_ for you…" Clark's flushed face hadn't changed, and House knew the teen had heard him.

"We're just friends." Clark said finally, clearly determined to see the subject ended. House wondered if it was just his imagination- or had Clark's tone been a bit disappointed?

House shook it off- it was probably the lack of meds 'thinking'…

Clark managed to appear normal-looking when they emerged from the elevator; the staff looked surprised to see _that_.

Though, Clark was surprised at how quick House had gotten them into the lounge-like room next to his office, especially with a cane. He felt the urge to fidget when three sets of eyes landed on him. The name-tags cued him to their names, and Clark was glad for that edge.

"So what's up with our patient?" House asked, shooing Clark to take a seat next to 'A. Cameron' and 'R. Chase' while looking across at 'E. Foreman'. All three looked baffled ( Clark didn't blame them- he was too), of course- confused, and uncomfortably… curious.

"What is _he_ doing here?" R. Chase demanded, gesturing to Clark. Clark shifted uncomfortably, and A. Cameron smiled at him.

"The patient- is here because of a complaint, do your homework on your own time Chase." House stated dryly, Clark was in awe of the mix of expressions House played at while speaking to Chase.

Most of all, Clark was impressed because Chase seemed abashed! – Yet, he hadn't really done anything…

"Not the patient House- the k-i-d!" Foremen growled, eyeing Clark as if he was going to charge at one of them like any second…

"Oh… Cuddy is making me _baby_ - _sit_ him… _shhh_ , he's supposed to be napping soon." House muttered, turning back to the white-board, Clark's cheeks flushed crimson at the doctors odd looks at him.

"He can't be **here** \- what about Doctor-Patient Confidentially?" Foremen demanded, ignoring House's earlier explanations.

"Kid, have you been to law school?" House asked and Clark shook his head in a negative.

"Turned 18 yet?" Amused, Clark shook his head again. House looked pointedly at his team.

"Problem solved! Now, back to the case!" House demanded, his colleges glanced among each other, and seemed to come to an agreement.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

For Clark, the next five minutes of doctor-dialog went by so fast, Clark couldn't tell what was said, and so he couldn't understand _why_ Foremen had been so worried.

The three doctors left; supposedly to do the errands House had ordered them to do.

House and Clark went to House's office, to wait for Lex to finish with Detective Tritter. House had a particularly gleeful look, though that _might_ have been because he'd won at a computer game against Clark.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex Luther sat in a plush, if cheap, office chair – icy blue eyes on the man in front of him.

Behind his desk, Detective Tritter resisted the urge to squirm.

As he showed no signs of addressing Lex (which won him no points with Lex) decided, rather abruptly, to get to the point of the matter.

"Tell me, Detective, how long do you plan to continue this?" Lex's tone was low, soft, and anyone who knew him well could have told you he was _very_ pissed off.

"Mr. Luther, the man, Dr. House, is a danger to others – and himself." Tritter told him, self-importantly, sucking, somewhat nervously Lex thought, on a candy.

"Why do you think that, Detective?" Lex asked, letting Tritter have an opening to defend himself, and his beliefs – the man did so, so readily, that Lex knew he'd have little trouble maneuvering the man – or removing him.

"He clearly has a drug problem, and because of his insistent need for his pills – he is a danger to his patients." Lex shifted, taping his fingers along the arm of the chair.

"Is that so?" Lex mused softly, his tone unidentifiable. Tritter continued to prattle on about his first encounter with Dr. House, ending with a "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Luther?" Tritter had asked, hoping to lure Lex to his side.

Lex was stonily silent resisted the urge to sneer. Clark would have warned Tritter – would have told him not to continue, not to force the issue, but that was just the kind of man Clark was. Lex had no qualms with putting this man in his place.

"Tell me, Detective Tritter, how much do you make?" Lex asked, absently, as if this really didn't matter. Tritter, puzzled, rattled off a number that was far too high for a Detective.

"Excuse me." Lex said as his cell phone rung, Tritter looked faintly annoyed, but waved for him to answer it. Lex was amused at the thought that he had a choice in what Lex did or did not do.


	4. Draining The Life From Him

"Lex Luther speaking." Lex answered his cell phone – as he usually did.

"Ah, Lex, I'm glad I've caught you. Can I assume you are 'interviewing' _Detective_ Tritter?" Lionel spoke, his tone on the word Detective implying the man did not deserve it, and there was the hint of gleeful darkness in the word 'interviewing'.

"Correct." Lex stated, not giving away just who it was on the other side of the phone – 'Detective' Tritter would likely spill his coffee on himself.

"And how is House?" Lionel asked, somewhat amusedly.

"Well enough." Lex answered.

"Ah, good, do me proud son, I'll see to it that everything will run smoothly with the legal process." Lionel assured him, and Lex stifled his annoyance. Of _course_ his father would know House had contacted him – and want to see House become a willing ally.

Lex made a non-committal noise, and his father hung up, Lex turned his attention to the impatient Twitter.

"My apologies, Detective, I assure you, you have my undivided attention." ' _Although, you will not want it at the end of the day..._ ' Lex finished in his thoughts.

"Not a problem, now, Mr. Luther, what do you plan to do about Dr. House?" Tritter asked, sure that Lex was on his side.

"'Do about Dr. House'? _Nothing_." Lex answered, taking a perverse joy in the way the man's eyes bulged out.

"Let me assure you, Tritter, great medical genius' are hard pressed to be found in this day in age. Much more common is the half-cocked Detective. Which, Tritter, do you think I would protect? A man who saved my life as a child? Or a man who can not get anything on an innocent man, who resorts to harassment, and depriving a handicapped man of the pain drugs he needs?" Lex finished as Tritter's mouth opened and closed in alarm.

"Good bye, Detective, my lawyer will be calling you shortly to press charges. I suggest you quit before she drags up more then thirty years of history." Lex smirked faintly at him, and left the 'detective' (soon to be a detective no more) gaping after him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex was quick to find Clark and House, quite sure that his 'innocent' friend had been corrupted past correction – and this time Mr. Kent really would 'take a bat' to him. What he found instead was faintly amusing.

Clark was moving House's furniture for him.

Apparently, Clark had gotten 'fidgety' – and as Lana had once discovered, a fidgety Clark was a wonder to movers everywhere.

"Are you quite through?" Lex asked, amused, waiting until Clark had finished moving House's desk before speaking. It would not do for Clark to injure himself. Clark, finished moving, glanced up at him – and then away quite flushed. He heard – faintly, a whispered, "Yeah."

Then Clark seemed to not be able to meet his eyes.

Lex frowned in puzzlement, knowing he would have a chat about that with him later, House tilted his head inquiringly – a lesser man would not have known that he was buzzing about curiosity over what had occurred between Lex and Twitter.

Lex, however, did know, and stifled a smirk.

"Well?" House inquired, grinning slightly- eagerly. Clark got the impression of two 'devils' sharing a 'moment'; just Clark's strange luck that he had dealings with those devils. Clark, nor the other two men, had noticed that the lead-stone desk he had been moving glowed faintly green.

"You will not have trouble with Twitter again; my lawyer will be taking him to court with harassment and malpractice as a detective." Lex told him, and then frowned slightly, and House froze.

"My father called during the interview, he will likely contact you with some sort of deal – call me if he does. I helped you, and I expect my father to respect that." Lex shrugged it off, and House merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Clark and I will be…" Lex trailed off, glancing at Clark, for the first time he noticed his friends pale face and green-around-the-gills look.

"Lex? I-I don't feel so well…" Clark took a step foreword- staggered, and fell – faintly, Lex heard House yell for help, but Lex's attention was, for the first time on this damned trip, solely on Clark.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex had made all the calls.

To Clark's parents (who he had sent his 'copter to pick up and take back here, which would take ten hours, which would be later the next day) – to Lionel, still, it did nothing to ease Lex's worry for his friend.

He kept expecting House to come in and say Clark was fine – like he always found a way to be.

It had been nearly two hours, and no matter how long it took – Lex refused to leave the lobby.

Cuddy had tried to get him to eat supper – he had refused. His father had called to tell him to ensure Clark got the best – but that Lionel would be unable to get to New Jersey till noon tomorrow.

He found himself thinking over _everything_ he could have done to change this – yet, he _knew_ he couldn't. Clark had always seemed invincible, the true-blue hero who couldn't be beaten.

Lex supposed, dully, that all illusions had to be shattered sometime – but why now?

Clark hadn't done anything unusual, nothing that would explain a break down like this. Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking – and for the first time he considered, truly, that it might have been Lex's fault.

Lex had gotten Clark into a 'copter for the first time in his life.

Lex had flown him to a place he had never been, just to put Tritter in his place – it all seemed so _stupid_ now. Lex could have done that in China, just by getting his lawyer involved. Yet…he hadn't.

He had been selfish and Clark was paying the price.

"Lex?" House called softly, wary, it would not due for him to upset a Luther in this state. Lex looked up at him, and House realized for the first time _exactly_ what Clark's friendship meant to Lex.

Lex was sure a mess otherwise. His jacket and tie were loose –wrinkled, his slacks were bunched and uneven, Lex had never looked _so_ …un-Luther-ish.

" Clark is getting worse, do you know of anything he's allergic to? What had he been doing before coming here?" House questioned, settling himself down beside Lex, who looked so lost House began to realize how human Lax actually was.

"No – nothing, he's a farm boy, House, _nothing_ like this has ever happened before…" Lex trailed off, aware that he wasn't making much sense.

"Farm boy, eh? Thought so, too innocent to be anything else." House teased gently. Lex glared up at him.

House sighed, patting him on the shoulder- a very un-House-ish gesture, but Lex was a special case, he had known Lex since he was a little boy. For that – he could spare a bit of sympathy, in Luther's debt or not.

"Come on, lover boy, I'll get you into see him. He slipped into coma a bit ago – but he's keeps fighting it, never seen anything like it." House mused as he limped to Clark's room.

"House, what are you doing, he isn't supposed to go in there – only family is allowed…" Cuddy trailed off, seeing Lex look up and glare at her. "Dr. Cuddy, Clark is pretty much family, save in name." Lex told her, leaving no doubt in her mind that Lex would go in the room – regulations or not.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, it figured an 'old friend' of House's would be just as stubborn as the doctor himself – if not more so. Cuddy watched as Lex and House went into the room, and she went to her office, just to reassure the Board of Directors that they weren't in danger of being sued – _yet_.

Lex's breath caught in his throat, Clark looked…deadened, almost as if he was dieing…An IV drip took his notice next – then the heart and blood pressure monitors, anything to distract him from his friend's helpless state.

Lex was led to Clark's side, and House scooted two chairs next to Clark's bedside, and Lex sat – without thinking, House joining him a moment later.

"What are his chances?" Lex asked stonily, House sighed, running a hand through his hair...

"Truthfully Lex? I just don't know, we did a few MRIs and X-rays, and too many damned tests thrice over. We aren't dealing with any form of virus, bacteria, disease, or _anything_ I've ever seen! It's almost like… something is draining the life out of him." The frustration in House's voice was clear, a tangible thing that hovered darkly over their thoughts.

"Could it, be…could it, _really_ , be that this is something of that nature?" Lex asked, his tone soft – his intent not. House looked at him, alarmed.

"If it is, I don't see how it could be affecting _just_ your friend – there would be others. This is not something you could have prevented Lex." House told him, Lex nodded, his eyes inward.

House got the distinct feeling he was being ignored.


	5. The Worst And Best Day of Lex's Life

House had left him in the early hours of the morning. 1 -or 3 AM, perhaps, Lex couldn't be sure. Other then the occasional nurse, he was alone – and once or twice he had thought that Clark would awaken – only to be sorely disappointed.

Lex found himself confused, why did he care so much for Clark? His own emotions went beyond simple friendship, it had taken Clark to near-dying, but Lex was not fool enough to deny what seemed to him to be very true.

He loved Clark, in a more then brotherly-way.

He wondered how his father would take it.

He wondered how Martha and Jonathon Kent would take it…

Most of all; he worried over how Clark would react to such a concept. He was not blind; Smallville was not a town where you flaunted differences – and Clark, out of fear of becoming even more different, might reject him.

Lex breathed out shakily, refusing to fear what he did not know. He was a Luther – son of a billionaire, and a millionaire in his own right – here was _nothing_ that was not within his reach – for a price.

Lex knew the risks, knew the chances he could take, and knew Clark had always proved to be unpredictable.

"Lex…?" If anything could have snapped him out of his musings – it was Clark's voice. Lex looked up, his blue eyes locking with Clark's; he let himself smile for his friend. Even if he could feel that it was weak and somewhat shaky.

"Hey, Clark. Are you …comfortable?" Lex asked, desperate to keep Clark aware, Clark shrugged one shoulder weakly, a grin flashing over his lips.

"As much as I can be I suppose…do they know what's wrong?" Clark asked, his eyes peering up at Lex through heavy lids. Lex shook his head, silent, drawn – he hated that they did not know. Clark didn't seem surprised though.

"What happened?" Clark asked, blinking his eyes open – trying to keep awake.

"You fell over, after moving that table…anything else you did recently?" Lex asked as he brushed back Clark's sweaty bangs.

Clark shook his head, and then paused, frowning – he sniffed Lex's hand and chuckled – even as Lex looked away his mind filling his head with other things he could have Clark do with his hand if – no, Lex told himself... _when_ , they got together.

"Never noticed how good you smell, Lex." Clark teased, then glimpsed as Lex touched his hand. Lex restrained himself from jumping away, furious with him self that he had hurt Clark – however accidental.

"Do your hands hurt?" Lex asked softly, paying attention to them. They were rough and big, and Lex purposely did not think of what those hands could do. Clark nodded, and then whimpered, the action causing him pain.

Clark's seizure took him then, sending small spasms thorough his body - right before Lex's eyes – and there was _nothing_ Lex could do about it, and it drove home to him how badly injured – or sick Clark really was.

Later, the last thing either of them agreed on remembering was Lex screaming for _someone_ to get House.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lex woke with cool sheets underneath him, to a darkened room – and the scent of a hotel. Lex groaned, painfully sharp spikes shooting into his brain. Carefully, he touched the back of his head – sure enough, there was dried blood.

Someone had better have a damned _very_ good lawyer. Then he remembered Clark, and the pain in his skull was forgotten in favor of near-panic of having lost Clark to the seizure the night befor.

"Lex, are you awake?" Lionel's voice echoed from behind the hotel room's door. Lex grunted an affirmative, knowing that his father would have someway of hearing it.

" Clark is alive. His parents are visiting him. The hospital has a two-person visitor's limit. Or so Dr. Cuddy is claiming." His father told him, Lex could hear the amusement in his father's voice.

"He is asking for you." Lionel finished then, and Lex heard his fathers footsteps fade. Lex, for the first time in his life, rushed to get dressed _and_ appear in public.

The 'he' his father had been referring to turned out to be House.

"Did anyone happen to see someone hit me on the back of the head?" Lex asked, having seen the bump in the mirror, it was distinctly _cane-shaped_. House looked innocently up from his desk – and Lex wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Nope, no one saw a _thing_. Although, there was this _most_ suspicious old lady with a walker- she complained of you're screaming about Clark dieing." House teased, Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What is it you wanted, House?" Lex snarled, in his opinion having just found out he was in love with a boy who was dieing of something unknown, and not having gotten enough sleep last night, Lex fully believed he had every right to snarl at whomever he wanted to.

"You spoke to him. What did he say hurt?" Lex felt the bottom of his heart drop out to be filled with cotton.

"His hands- said they hurt, he…he said I smelled good – which I really doubt, and then he whimpered, when he moved his head...and then…then…" Lex found him self unable to go on, and House nodded slowly, understandingly.

"Said you _smelled_ good, huh?" House leered with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Lex glared at him, causing House to chuckle.

"My, _hands_." Lex snarled, and regretted it when House started laughing. Lex had to admit though, feeling awash with anger was better then the disheartening depression he had woken up with.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Martha was led crying from the hospital room, Jonathon hugging her around the middle, rubbing her back soothingly. Lex watched all this with regret, but he was quite unable to make Clark _wake_ up to speak with them.

Lex, with wariness, approached them as they sat huddled together in the lobby.

"Hello, Lex…" Martha tried, dabbing at her eyes, to greet him. Lex nodded slowly at her, wondering what, exactly, he thought he was doing as Jonathon Kent glared at him.

Then, quite suddenly, Lex remembered watching a movie where a girl's future-boyfriend-husband, had asked her parents to let him date their daughter before doing so – and later to marry her.

It seemed a stupid thing to do, face-to-face with them, and in the surroundings of a hospital.

"Is there something you want?" Jonathon asked- the blame clearly thick at Lex's feet by his tone alone.

"I love him." Lex found himself blurting out to them. Stunned silence was followed, and then Lionel, apparently having stood just behind him during his confession without Lex's knowledge, cleared his throat.

"Well, _that_ is certainly an interesting development…" Lex wondered if this was what utter humiliation felt like.

Oh, but he should have _known_ better.

A scream – Clark's, sounded, and they ran to his room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

House stared down at Clark's charts, puzzled. If he didn't know better, he'd swear some grad' student had made this up for mid-terms. Yet… he had living proof in front of him. Clark's body was keeping itself alive by eating itself, giving, somehow, a healing. It worked better when Clark was awake, but it made him seizure as well.

House was curious, but not curious enough to kill the boy.

Another thing tugged at him – why did Clark say his hands hurt? There was nothing wrong with them. House eyed Clarks hands – picking one up, it was heavy –heavier then House had expected. House went over it with a fine eye.

Nothing…

House checked the other one – the one Lex would have been the farthest away from. House thought he might be on to something when he heard Clark moan softly with pain, and hoped he was when he saw the fine – barely noticeable black and green embedded into Clark's palm.

He _knew_ he was when Clark woke up, screamed, and the green flicks flared to life. Of course, that was when the cavalry – a pale and furious Lex, the just-too-nice-for words Kents, and an amused-worried looking Lionel, came running.

House, seeing the nurses behind them, ordered a microscope and pinchers. Before the Kents could demand an explanation, House turned to them, thinking of something off the top of his head that sounded scientific and doctor-ish. When really, all it was a _really_ good hunch.

They took it too easy, and House had them and the rest of the cavalry removed from the room as he worked on Clark's hand, painstakingly picking every bit of powdery green stuff out. It stuck like sand, but after three or four hours, House knew he had gotten all of it.

As if to prove this, when he looked up, Clark was watching him – Clark nodded his thanks, and House smirked.

"What are you kid, eh?" House teased – but Clark's eyes widened, and he looked panicked – and it dawned on House, Clark _couldn't_ be human. Just as House was about to tell him not to – Clark ran, sprinting down the hallway in a hospital gown.

He was surprisingly fast for someone who had just been bed-ridden.

Lex was an adult –he was _not_ wandering aimlessly to avoid his father and Clark's parents. He was…getting accounted with his surroundings. So, it came to quite the shock when Clark ran head long into him – landing them both flat on their backs.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Clark stuttered, looking down at his victim and seeing Lex, he gasped.

"Lex, oh! Are you alright?" Clark asked, Lex nodded, but remained very still, he found his reaction to Clark-in-a-hospital-gown very _interesting_ indeed. He grunted instead hoping it sounded reassuring and _not_ lustful.

"Lex...look I gotta go. I'll, um, see you back at Smallville? Could you tell my parents I'm alright?" Lex started to nod – anything to get Clark off… _No, bad-thought, bad-thought, bad-thought…_ of him.

"Wait, why are you going? Why can't you tell them yourself? They've been so worried about you…." Lex told Clark, holding onto Clark's wrist as the teen tried to squirm away. He followed, till Lex had Clark trapped against the wall.

"You don't understand – I'm, I…" Clark stuttered and then silenced himself looking mulish, caught against the wall by Lex's weight.

"He's not human. Doesn't matter too much, he looks like one – and acts like one, but his insides are…much more…advanced I'd say, if I were an evolutionist." House said, looking very much amused by their situation.

"Hold him there, would you Lex? I'll go get the Kents – I don't doubt they knew, but it's about time they learn you're going to live Clark." House added, seeing Lex's face turn unreadable, he limped away, leaving the two of them against the wall, a sheepish and worried Clark, and a thoughtful Lex.

"Say… _something_ …please, Lex?" Clark begged after a time of silence, Lex blinked down at him, seeming to take notice of their positions again, this time he smirked – leaning down to brush his lips against Clark's ear. "Love you." Lex whispered to him, a blush spread over Clark's cheeks.

Feeling daring, Lex pressed his lips to Clark's, hearing his soft whimpered moan, and the brush of his tongue against Lex's bottom lip, begging entrance. Clark sighed and pressed himself willingly against the length of Lex's body, and Lex wrapped his arms around him – a promise that everything would work out alright.

This time he ignored his fathers cleared throat. Though he did hear Martha's giggle and Jonathon shushing her as they walked away, the _tap, tap, tap_ , of House's cane echoing their footsteps.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The End_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
